Relation impossible
by HPDramione
Summary: Tout commence un jour d'hiver. Rose et Scorpius, meilleurs amis, l'une à Gryffondor, l'autre à Serpentard, sont en 6ème année à Poudlard. C'est la nuit et Rose est réveillée par une "horrible bestiole" dont elle a horreur. Que faire? Aller voir son frère? Sa cousine? Sa meilleure amie? Son cousin? Et pourquoi pas Scorpius?


Nous étions le 3 janvier 2022. Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy étaient en sixième année à Poudlard. Pourquoi je parle d'une Weasley et d'un Malefoy en même temps ? Parce que, croyez-le ou non, c'est la première relation amicale entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard depuis deux générations, la dernière contenant Lily Evans et Severus Rogue, qui s'est finalement mal terminée suite à une insulte de la part du jeune homme. Cette relation entre cette Gryffondor et ce Serpentard est soudée, ils sont meilleurs amis depuis voilà plus d'un an. Leurs parents respectifs l'ignorent, et c'est tant mieux pour eux les familles Malefoy et Weasley se détestent depuis plusieurs générations qu'il nous sera impossible de compter.  
**« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »** Hurla soudainement Rose Weasley d'une voix criarde, s'étant visiblement réveillée en sursaut. En effet, c'était la nuit et à présent, à Poudlard, ce sont des chambres individuelles et non plus des dortoirs.  
**« Que faire ?** Se questionna Rose. **Aller voir Lily ? Ou Alice ? Ou encore Albus, ou Hugo ? Mais ils vont se moquer de moi et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Ils sont incapables de me réconforter, ça sert à rien. Cette horrible bestiole n'est pas tombée au bon moment, mais alors pas DU TOUT ! Pile au moment où je l'embrassais, ben dites donc ! Qui ça, que j'embrassais ? Je ne vous le dirai pas, parce que sinon, il va se faire massacrer par papa. Bon. Faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui dormir cette nuit, parce que là, ce monstre va m'empêcher de dormir, c'est clair, c'est net. ... Pourquoi pas Scorpius ? »**  
C'est ainsi qu'elle traversa sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds avec une certaine peur explicite, lançant d'anxieux regards autour d'elle, sûrement à cause de l' « horrible bestiole » dont elle parlait. Elle manqua de hurler une nouvelle fois lorsque son manteau lui tomba directement sur la tête au moment où elle enclenchait la poignée de la porte. Il y avait de quoi s'effrayer, il faut l'avouer. C'est de soulagement qu'elle soupira lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre et se hâta d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard.  
**« Venenati Serpens** murmura t-elle.  
**- Que fait cette jeune fille que je ne suis pas censée connaître devant la porte du dortoir des Serpentard en pleine nuit ?** Questionna le tableau**.**  
**- C'est pas le moment, s'il vous plaît. Venenati Serpens.**  
**- Oui, bon, bon, ça va »** Grogna l'élégante dame du tableau qui la laissa entrer. La Gryffondor la remercia et se dépêcha d'entrer chez les Serpentard, pour par la suite se diriger vers une chambre qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien celle de Scorpius Malefoy. Elle risquait gros à s'aventurer jusque dans la salle des Serpentard, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle toqua à la porte de son meilleur ami, qui ne répondit pas (les ronflements vous mettront peut être sur la piste du pourquoi du comment). Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, pour aller secouer Scorpius.  
**« Hmmm... Rose... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** La questionna son meilleur ami, encore ensommeillé.  
**- Une araignée ! Une araignée dans ma chambre !**  
**- J'arrive... T'as du Sopalin ?**  
**- De quoi ? Nan mais t'es complètement fou ! Tu vas pas l'écrabouiller, quand même ?**  
**- Ben... Faudrait savoir ! Tu veux la garder dans ta chambre ou pas ?**  
**- Mais attends Scorpius ! C'est une ARAIGNEE !**  
**- Ben... C'est pas si terrible que ça!**  
**- Oh là là, mais les garçons, j'vous jure ! »**  
Tandis qu'elle marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles dont on ne tirait que quelques mots comme **« araignée... Complètement fous... Trop affreux »** faisant sourire Scorpius, qui d'ailleurs, venant de s'apercevoir (bien évidemment, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se réveiller) qu'elle n'avait pas mis de gilet alors qu'il faisait plutôt froid et que nous étions en hiver, il la coupa en se poussant et en montrant sa couette, invitant la jeune fille à s'y installer. Rien que cette attention fit se taire Rose et fit battre le cœur de celle-ci plus rapidement. Son amitié pour Scorpius allait bien plus loin, mais était-il du même avis ? Elle ne se musarda pas à se poser la question, trop contente de pouvoir dormir à l'abri, au chaud et, qui plus est, avec l'élu de son cœur. Si son père avait su ses pensées à ce moment là, le jeune homme n'aurait pas eu plus de cinq minutes restantes avant d'aller à Sainte Mangouste enfermé dans une boîte d'allumettes. Elle se coucha donc sous la douillette couette et Scorpius la recouvra de celle-ci. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, au rythme des rapides battements de cœur de Scorpius. Celui-ci la trouvait magnifique, dormant paisiblement avec les cheveux en désordre sur le visage lui ajoutant la pointe de saugrenu qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Son cœur battait vite à la pensée de l'avoir si près de lui, dans ses bras, sur son torse. Ce qu'il l'aimait ! Mais était-elle du même avis ? Sûrement pas. Il n'était pas à la hauteur de la belle jeune fille. Trop timide. Trop lâche. Il soupira et s'en voulut énormément de ne pas oser déclarer sa flamme à Rose. Et si quelqu'un lui demandait avant lui, que dirait-elle ? Si sa réponse était affirmative, que ferait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et préféra ne pas y penser. Il eut l'immense envie de l'embrasser, à ce moment là, maintenant. Elle était trop belle, endormie dans ses bras, « à croquer ». Mais il n'osait pas. Il soupira encore une fois et se décida à s'endormir, enfouissant la tête dans les cheveux de l'élue de son cœur en humant son parfum à la vanille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était le lendemain matin (un samedi, donc pas de cours) de cette journée. Scorpius se réveilla en premier, en profitant encore une fois pour admirer la beauté de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ses taches de rousseur, son teint très légèrement bronzé, ses yeux paisiblement fermés, sa respiration lente signifiant qu'elle dormait toujours et ses cheveux dans la bouche. Cette vision fit sourire le Serpentard. Même en dormant, elle était extravagante, c'est fou ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Dix heures du matin ? Eh bien dites donc ! Il n'avait jamais dormi jusque là depuis quoi ? Deux, trois ans ? Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille en ôtant ses cheveux de sa bouche. Elle grimaça, grogna et se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de cinq minutes avant qu'elle se remémore les événements de la veille et qu'elle comprenne donc où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à... LE plus canon de tous les mecs canons de tout Poudlard ! (NdA : Désolée de l'expression :D) Non, n'exagérons rien. Sa vision de rêve, c'était Scorpius Malefoy. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.  
**« Bonjour Scorpius.**  
**- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant. Bien dormi ?**  
**- Paaaaaarfaitement bien ! Répondit Rose en bâillant. T'as des bras hyper confortables ! »**  
Scorpius se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu pendant que Rose se posait la même question mais là, c'était sur la phrase du jeune homme : la **belle** au bois dormant. Ils rougirent violemment tous les deux en même temps et détournèrent le regard, légèrement gênés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose et Scorpius se dirigeaient ensemble vers la salle commune des Gryffondor sous les regards de leurs autres camarades. Il est vrai que ceux-ci n'y faisaient pas vraiment objection il était à présent habituel de les voir ensemble se diriger soit vers la chambre de la Gryffondor, soit celle du Serpentard. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs « armé » d'une feuille de Sopalin (NdA : Je ne fais pas de pub pour le Sopalin, juste que depuis toute petite je dis ça, je sais pas comment vous dites vous quand vous parlez du papier pour essuyer votre lait au Nesquik (toujours pas de pub) dégringolant de votre tasse, ou encore pour vous essuyer la bouche, moi j'appelle ça « Sopalin »), sous les regards éberlués des autres élèves.  
**« Eh ben merci Rose, tu me fais passer pour un stupide idiot maintenant.**  
**- C'est pas nouveau** », répondit la concernée en lui tirant la langue. Il sourit et ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Rose, qui s'était arrêtée de parler à ce moment-là. **« A toi l'honneur »** dit Scorpius, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rose s'était cachée derrière son dos.**« Après toi »**, lui répondit cette dernière. Scorpius ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait qu'il passe avant à cause du pourquoi il détenait un feuille de Sopalin dans la main. Il sourit et entra dans la pièce.  
**« Ben, je la vois pas, ton araignée !**  
**- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Elle est... Elle est LÀ ! »** Hurla Rose. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'endroit que montrait Rose et sourit en se moquant gentiment de sa meilleure amie en voyant la taille minuscule de l'araignée. Pas plus épaisse que 2 millimètres et elle avait quand même réussi à effrayer la jeune fille. Il écrasa l'araignée et carbonisa son Sopalin.  
**« Rose... Me dis pas que c'était ****ça****, ton affreuse bestiole !**  
**- Et tu veux quoi d'autre ?**  
**- Mais elle était minuscule !**  
**- N'empêche que c'était une araignée, c'est affreux !**  
**- Si tu le dis...** Sourit de nouveau le Serpentard.  
**- En tout cas, merci, Scorpius. »** le remercia Rose avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta, sembla hésiter, puis retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, faisant rater un battement au cœur de Scorpius.  
**« Encore merci !**  
**- Je... Je t'en prie »**, répondit le jeune homme, béat, passant la main à l'endroit exact où Rose avait posé ses douces lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Scorpius était dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs, tentant vainement de faire sortir Rose Weasley de sa tête, au moins pour qu'il termine son devoir de Métamorphose. Tâche difficile à cause d'une lettre qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche, qui détenait comme destinataire Rose. S'était-il enfin décidé à lui déclarer sa flamme ? Je n'en sais pas plus que vous (NdA : En fait, si, moi je sais ce qu'il y a dans la lette :P), mais il avait l'air de tenir à cette lettre. **« Eh, vieux ! »** l'appela son meilleur ami, Gabin, faisant sursauter Scorpius. **« Mmmm... Pas le temps, Gab'. »** Répondit ce dernier, sans pour autant ôter son regard du devoir. **« Mais c'est urgent ! Je te parle de Weasley ! »** dit Gabin, s'attirant cette fois une grande attention de la part de son meilleur ami.  
**« Laquelle ? **  
**- Bah Lucy, bien sûr. »** Scorpius retourna directement à son devoir. Lucy Weasley, fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley, était une véritable plaie, et, comparée à elle, Miss Teigne passait pour un petit chaton inoffensif.  
**« Mais non, idiot, j'te parle de Rose ! »** Continua le nouvel arrivé, se ré-attirant l'attention du jeune Malefoy.  
«** Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te parler de Lucy Weasley ? Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet tabou. **  
**- Un sujet tabou ?**  
**- Oui, b'enfin, pour moi, en tout cas. Moins on me parle d'elle, mieux je me porte. Bref. C'est Rose, l'a pas l'air bien. »**  
Scorpius se leva directement, sous les rires étouffés de son crétin de meilleur ami.  
**« Scorpiuninouchet est amoureux, Scorpiuninouchet est amoureux... »** Ledit Scorpiuninouchet le fit taire en lui envoyant un oreiller en plein dans la figure.  
**« Mais pourquoi tu vas pas lui dire ?**  
**- Pourquoi je vais pas lui dire ? Mais t'es taré, Gab' ! T'imagines que ça soit pas réciproque ?**  
**- Et comment tu le sais que c'est pas réciproque ?**  
**- Bah...**  
**- Enfin. T'as intérêt à lui dire avant ce soir, parce que sinon, je vais lui dire en te traînant par terre par la cheville droite et tu pourras dire « adieu » au respect qu'on te fait. **  
**- Mais zut, Gab' ! J'oserai jamais !**  
**- Soit tu oses, soit je le dis à ta place en te traînant par les chevilles. C'est toi qui décide.**  
**- Tu parles d'un ami !**  
**- Tu parles d'un trouillard. »**  
Scorpius soupira.  
**« Bon... D'accord, je lui dirai.**  
**- A la bonne heure. Avant ce soir, sinon, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. »**  
Scorpius maugréa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était l'après midi.  
**« Rose ?** Appela Scorpius.  
**- Oui, Scorpius ?**  
**- Heu... Je... Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?** Lui demanda le concerné, rougissant.  
**- Je te suis. »**  
Ils se dirigèrent dans le parc de Poudlard et s'installèrent tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe, la douce main de Rose dans celle de Scorpius, écoutant les oiseaux piailler et le vent souffler. Il faisait étrangement beau et bon pour un jour d'hiver, il fallait en profiter. Il se passa encore 10 minutes de silence avant que Scorpius ne se décide à parler.  
**« Rose, je... Je...**  
**- Oui ?**  
**- Heu... Tiens. »** Dit-il en lui offrant la lettre qu'il avait précieusement gardée dans sa poche. Ils se relevèrent. Intriguée, elle le remercia et ouvrit l'enveloppe, tandis que Scorpius avait comme une boule coincée dans la gorge, rouge comme une pivoine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre qui renfermait quelques poèmes écrits de la main de Scorpius, elle releva la tête vers lui, rouge elle aussi, et, n'y tenant plus, l'embrassa, ses lèvres sur ses lèvres. Scorpius, surprit mais soulagé, lui répondit de la même façon. Elle l'aimait, c'était ce qui comptait. Ses parents pourront le déshériter de la famille mais ils ne pourront pas l'empêcher d'aimer Rose. Même si Mr Weasley le massacrait sans scrupule, il ne pourra pas lui non plus l'empêcher d'aimer sa fille.


End file.
